


No Good For You

by Queen_Nayla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bakery Boy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, Sweet, lilo, narry storan - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nayla/pseuds/Queen_Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves Harry.<br/>Harry is dating Zayn. </p><p>Will Harry realize Zayn is no good for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good For You

There she was, bakery boy. His perfect chocolate brown curls and bright green eyes that can make me melt.

"Niall.... Niall your drooling!" Liam says, smacking me. I come out of my daze I look at him. 

"Rude" i mumble.

"Stop drooling and go ask him out!" Liam says.

"It's not that simple Li! You know him and Malik are like a item, that dark haired beauty always has his tongued shoved down Harry's throat every chance he gets" I say.

"I am confused, do you like Zayn or envy him?" Liam says.

"Both!" I groan, falling on the table.

"Is everything okay?" Harry says, I look up at the love of my life, Liam laughing.

"Everything is fine Harry thanks for asking.... But actually Niall here had something to ask you" Liam says, Harry looks at me and it feels like my tongue turned into liquid but Liam kicking me under the table brought me back. 

"I am kind of playing at this club in the 14 and i wanted to know if you wanted to come" I yipe.

"The 14th? I was going to do something with Zayn but I'll drag him to your gig just text me the details" Harry smiles, before walking off my stomach dropped. He was coming but he was bringing his intimidating boyfriend who would probably bring his more intimidating friend Louis who had a thing for Liam.

"Great..." I mumble.  
\--  
I stepped on stage with my guitar everyone clapping i spotted Liam who gave me a thumbs up. I sit down smiling when i see Harry with Louis who quickly goes over to Liam.

"Uh thanks for coming out, this next song is No Good For You By Meghan Trainor.... Its about someone hat is blind about what is really good for them" I say, my eyes fall on Harry. 

"I miss that happy friend that I had  
You've been acting so sad  
Won't you come back? yeah yeah  
You never take your time with your girls no more  
Always with your new boy  
But he ain't all that  
But you don't know yet  
His kiss is soft and sweet  
He swept you off your feet  
He's no good for you  
He's no good for you  
And I'm sure he's worth a lot of gold  
But you're better than you know  
He's no good for you  
He's no good for you  
That boy's no good for you  
You're way too good for him  
That boy's no good for you, for you  
Wo-oh, wo-oh, wo-oh  
No he no good, he no good for you  
Wo-oh, wo-oh, wo-oh  
No he no good, he no good for you  
He drives those fancy cars that you like  
But he doesn't call you at night  
And tells you he loves you  
And he's thinking of you  
No you can't take him home for the holidays  
Better keep him away  
Cause he's such a tool, girl  
Everyone will say that  
His kiss is soft and sweet  
He swept you off your feet  
He's no good for you  
He's no good for you  
And sure he's worth a lot of gold  
But you're better than you know  
He's no good for you  
He's no good for you  
That boy's no good for you  
You're way too good for him  
That boy's no good for you, for you  
Wo-oh, wo-oh, wo-oh  
No he no good, he no good for you  
Wo-oh, wo-oh, wo-oh  
No he no good, he no good for you  
Won't you take it from a friend  
That boy is not a gentleman  
And you'll find out soon enough  
What you're feeling it ain't love  
Cause he called me yesterday  
And he asked me on a date  
Tried to play you like a fool  
And that's why I'm calling you  
His kiss is soft and sweet  
He swept you off your feet  
He's no good for you  
He's no good for you  
And sure he's worth a lot of gold  
But you're better than you know  
He's no good for you  
He's no good for you  
His kiss is soft and sweet  
He swept you off your feet  
He's no good for you  
He's no good for you  
And sure he's worth a lot of gold  
But you're better than you know  
He's no good for you  
He's no good for you  
That boy's no good for you  
You're way too good for him  
That boy's no good for you, for you  
Wo-oh, wo-oh, wo-oh  
No he no good, he no good for you  
Wo-oh, wo-oh, wo-oh  
No he no good, he no good for you" i sing. When i finish everyone applauds i walk off stage.

"That was amazing" Liam says.

"Thanks Li" i say.

"It wasn't that bad Blondie" Louis says, i smile taking it as the closest thing to a compliment i was going to get from him. 

"Niall" Harry says, i turn to him smiling.

"Hey.... Did you like the song?" I say. 

"Yes.... And i know who its about" Harry smiles, my face pales. He pulls me into a hug, i smile hugging him back.

"So i am late and your already hooking up with other boys little slut!" Zayn says, Harry sucks in a breath pulling away from me. Zayn was clearly drunk. 

"Zayn its not like that" i say.

"I wasn't talking to you" he says, shoving me. 

"That was rude" i say, running my fingers through my hair.

"I said i wasn't talking to you" he says, i didn't have time to dodge he punches me and i fall to the floor.

"Niall!" Liam yells, Louis pulls Zayn away. 

"Niall are you okay?" Harry says.

"I am fine" i mumble, holding my cheek.  
\--  
"Are you sure your okay?" Harry says. 

"Yeah... Thanks for walking me home" i say.

"Its nothing.... I am around the corner..." Harry says.

"Good night Harry" i say.

"Good night Niall... Happy Valentines Day" Harry says, kissing my nose. I was speechless he turns skipping away.

"Happy Valentines Day"


End file.
